TV male leads weighed–and found wanting
By: Nestor U. Torre@inquirerdotnetPhilippine Daily Inquirer 12:54 AM April 26th, 2014 MARTIN. His “indie” edginess has been blunted. Remember Lino Brocka’s film, Tinimbang Ka Ngunit Kulang?. Let’s take its title and tweak it to refer to the current TV drama scene, where young male leads are being trotted out to excite viewers—but have generally been found wanting. This is quite cautionary and instructive, because the opposite is true of their female counterparts—Anne Curtis, Angel Locsin, Janella Salvador, Cristine Reyes, Marian Rivera, Louise de los Reyes, etc.—who are faring better. What seems to be the problem? A significant factor appears to be the way current teleserye scripts are being written, with much of the emphasis placed on their female protagonists’ point of view. Is this due to the fact that local teleserye viewership is perceived to be predominantly female? Whatever the operative reason, the ladies are figuring in most of the dramatic and colorful action, while the guys have generally been reduced to the status and function of “consorts.” On Dyesebel, Kambal Sirena and Janella in Wonderland, for instance, the female leads of the three mermaid fantaseryes are enjoying much more screen time than their macho partners. On Dyesebel, Sam Milby has been slowly making his mark as the warrior-merman who teaches Dyesebel to defend herself—but, it’s still her welfare that viewers are concerned about. On Kambal Sirena, things are even less balanced, with Aljur Abrenica failing to vivify his “young and rich boss” role, which requires him to not only be handsome and buff, but to have a sense of humor, as well. On Janella in Wonderland, instead of pitting macho partners, Marlo Mortel has been a love interest of Janella as a mermaid in the sea while Marlo is in the land and Ysabel Ortega as Merliah is in the sea and the land. For his part, Dyesebel’s other male lead, Gerald Anderson, has yet to figure strongly in the series’ unfolding action, so he’s had to mark time, putting up with the childish and peevish actuations of his girlfriend, Andi Eigenmann, who is later slated to be revealed to be—Dyesebel’s half-sister! When that happens, the show’s romantic plotting is expected to thicken, because Gerald’s character will turn out to have a thing for Dyesebel, who prominently figured in his childhood. But that’s for future episodes to deal with. At the moment, Gerald is being restricted to “consort” duty with the peevish Andi, and that’s not the way to get viewers interested and excited. Central conflicts Over at Ikaw Lamang, the central conflicts are more evenly distributed, but it’s mainly still Kim Chiu’s show, while Coco Martin keeps getting sidelined by assaults, injuries and such. Another inhibiting factor is the popular actor’s now “generic” mainstream acting style, a far cry from the edginess he displayed when he was an “indie” comer. —What price “success,” indeed. Particularly distracting at this point in Coco’s career is the self-conscious way he’s pitched his voice to “required” and expected melodramatic “throb and fervor” levels. It would really be much better if the actor focused on substance and meaning rather than expected melodramatic “style” in his performance. On Carmela, Marian Rivera also pretty much has the run of the place, while new male lead Alden Richards is being restricted to playing his character “moody and brooding”—not a dynamic way to establish one’s thespic credentials. In Maghihintay Sa'yo, the heavy drama that the intensive role of Cristine, as the action star Cesar Montano also star in the drama series while the male lead Onemig Bondoc is being a romantic. Maxene Magalona, who is slated to be revealed to be e—Cristine’s childhood friend, Over at Only Me and You, the stunning location Thailand and here in the Philippines that the Thai superstar Mario Maurer keeps a romantic scene with Ingrid dela Paz. We expect him to eventually “break loose” when his character is “forced” to assert himself—but, what’s he waiting for? The series could be ending soon, so “breakthrough” time is definitely now!